La primavera
by miharu vargas
Summary: Haruka abre los ojos y encuentra a una chica demasiado parecida a Makoto (fail y corto summary)


**Bueno aquí me aventure a convertir por unos instantes a Makoto en mujer y eso em... no se me ocurre bueno ojala les guste**

**Free no me pertenece TT-TT**

* * *

Haruka abrió los ojos de golpe, extrañándose un poco al ver a la fémina que se encontraba sonriéndole cálidamente. La chica de ojos verdes y cabello largo color castaño verdoso le extendió la mano, mientras miraba al ojiazul.

-Vamos Haru-chan que estamos atrasados-decía la chica.

-Quién eres?-Haruka la miro atento, tenía cierto parecido a su mejor amigo…ahora que se acordaba ¿Dónde estaba Makoto?

-Tachibana Makoto…-suspiro la chica-Por favor Haru que no voy a caer de nuevo en eso de andar jugando, mira que no ando para juegos y menos si llegamos tarde.

-Makoto?-Haruka alza una ceja-Como puedes ser Makoto si eres una chica que nunca había visto?...

La chica quedo con la boca entreabierta y comienza a tocarse, creyendo que todo era una simple broma del pelinegro. Pero no y eso la desespero.

Haruka en cambio, miraba atento y saco la conclusión (y por lo nerviosa que la noto) si era su mejor amigo. Algún pensamiento extraño se le paso por la cabeza al darse cuenta de la falda que este traía, se sonrojo para luego comenzar a hundirse avergonzado.

Makoto se dio cuenta y se acerca, afirmándose en la orilla y alegarle que iban a llegar tarde al instituto.

Después de muchos intentos de tener que hasta sacar a Haruka arrastrando de la bañera, Makoto le hablo de manera cariñosa (como lo solía hacer). Aunque para los oídos del pelinegro eso sonaba algo más erótico que cariñoso. Tuvo que mover frenéticamente su cabeza para olvidar esos pensamientos extraños que involucraban a su mejor amigo…amiga… como sea… solo que era Makoto.

-Haru porque estas tan rojo?-pregunto curiosa la peliverde.

-P-por nada… vamos-Haruka la tomo del brazo y la jalo fuera de la casa.

Caminaron tranquilamente, Makoto le hablaba de cualquier tema que se le ocurriera y de paso miraba hacia arriba a Haruka. Aunque le pareció extraño de que el pelinegro la mirara en vez que mirara el mar. Cuando llegan al salón todos quedan viéndola, cosa que la incomodo, y todos le preguntaran donde estaba Makoto, bien ahora debía inventar cualquier cosa para que no estuvieran preguntando hasta que…

-Tu eres prima de Tachibana-kun? ¿Cómo te llamas bella?-pregunta un chico que no dejaba de mirarle de arriba hacia abajo. Era incómodo.

-S-si soy su prima-se puso nerviosa, ahora que nombre inventaría-M…me –es interrumpida.

-Ella es Chieko…Tachibana Chieko…-responde Haruka, con una extraña aura color muerte rodeándole-Y ni se te ocurra tocarla Takashi…

-Nanase-kun tranquilo que solo quería saber cómo se llamaba…no es para tanto-bufa el chico algo molesto con el pelinegro.

-Gracias Haru~ -susurra Makoto en el oído del ojiazul.

Las clases comenzaron tranquilamente, excepto para Haruka, quien aún debía lidiar con sus pensamientos que tenían como objeto principal a Makoto. Eso le comenzó a incomodar y trato de no llamar la atención cuando el pantalón le comenzó a apretar.

La peliverde se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su amigo, y tuvo que esperar hasta el recreo de almuerzo en donde jalo a Haruka escaleras arriba.

-Haru que tienes? Estas enfermo? Te duele algo?-fue lo primero que dijo Makoto, pero algo mas no andaba bien ¿Qué era lo que estaban expresando esos ojos azules? Se comenzó a inquietar.

-No si estoy bien, solo tengo sueño-dijo Haruka tratando de que no se le escape ningún jadeo.

La incomodidad que ahora su pantalón ejercía no le ayudaba en nada, se tuvo que soltar la corbata y le miro serio, su mala suerte fue el sonrojo.

Makoto se preocupa más y se acerca, haciendo que sus pecho causara que Haruka tratara de desviar la mirada, mientras su sonrojo iba en aumento. Diablos se le estaba haciendo pesado estar pensando tantas cosas en ese momento.

Pero grande fue su suerte de que el/la ojiverde no lo notara, más porque en ese momento llega Nagisa y Rei, quedaron mirando curiosos, que al ver a la chica tratando de ver si el pelinegro tenía fiebre.

-Haruka-senpai porque esta rojo?-pregunto Rei mirando la extraña expresión del mayor.

-Haru-chan, Haru-chan! De seguro esta rojo por la chica~ -dice Nagisa sonriendo, cuando se da cuenta de algo-Y donde esta Makoto?

-Aq….-Makoto es interrumpido de nuevo.

-Makoto se sentía mal así que no vino…-dice Haruka, mirando de reojo al peliverde.

-Oh~ y ella quién es? Tu novia?~-dijo Nagisa tan enérgico como siempre.

Haruka se atraganta con su saliva por el comentario y Makoto casi se desmaya por lo mismo, se miraron entre sí, para luego comenzar a negar.

-No… es su prima…-dice Haruka, una vez que se tranquiliza…algo.

-Como se llama senpai?-pregunta Rei, mirando a la chica.

-Tachibana Chieko~ -dice sonriendo cálidamente la peliverde.

-Y tu nadas?-pregunta Nagisa, curioso acercándose demasiado a la chica.

-S-si~ p-porque preguntas?-Makoto trago saliva, en serio eran muchas preguntas.

-Ah~ entonces te invito a que vayas a nadar con nosotros en la piscina-dice Nagisa para luego irse corriendo, mientras jalaba al peliazul.

Makoto, miro la puerta, suspirando volvió su mirada a Haruka, quien estaba serio y sus ojos algo oscuros, ella/el ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión.

-Tu no vas a nadar con eso…al menos que…-Haruka dice, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

-…-Makoto baja, para luego subir con su mochila y comenzar a sacar sus cosas hasta llegar a su traje de baño-P-pero si esta…!

-Traje de mujer…-dice Haruka, apuntando el traje verde con negro.

Makoto queda con un leve tic en el ojo, mirando el traje baño, en cambio Haruka, miraba atento _¿Cómo se vería Makoto con eso?_ Pensó, para luego comenzar a agitar su cabeza por ese pensamiento.

Paso la tarde completamente _tranquila_ a pesar de que Makoto estaba siendo completamente perseguida por los compañeros de curso y de paso que Nagisa había gritado que iba a nadar con ellos. Haruka desprendía su aura de color muerte, aun preguntándose cómo habían llegado todos sus compañeros de salón hasta la piscina, luego recordó a Nagisa, bufo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la peliverde quien aún estaba en uniforme.

-Haru si estás enojado porque Nagisa, dijo eso-dijo Makoto, riendo suave.

-No debería gritar las cosas… ahora no puedo nadar tranquilo…-dice serio Haruka, mientras desvía la mirada "_no mires, no mires_" se decía mentalmente. Pero igual la miro.

-Eh~ Chieko-chan~ anda a colocarte tu traje baño~ -Dice Nagisa, abrazándose al brazo de la aludida.

-Quien es Chieko?-Gou iba llegando cuando ve el espectáculo-Mak-se tapa la boca al verla, la coge del brazo y la jala a los vestidores-Makoto-senpai?

-Gou-chan te diste cuenta?!-Dice Makoto entre tranquila y alarmada.

-Claro! Conozco su rostro cuando esta incomodo~ pero porque es una chica?-la curiosidad estaba comenzando a carcomer a Gou Matsuoka.

-Si lo supiera Gou… -Makoto suspira.

En eso se escuchan los gritos de Nagisa, mientras golpeaba la puerta, apurando a que ambas féminas salgan.

-Bien Makoto-senpai es mejor que se cambie de ropa~-dice Gou con una amplia sonrisa.

-Y-ya-la aludida asiente y traga saliva, mientras miraba la prenda de ropa, escucha la puerta sabiendo que había quedado sola-se coloca como el que uso siempre?...

Se coloca rápido el traje baño, era una suerte de que fuera igual al que solía usar, solo que este iba unido y que tapaba su pechonalidad. Ahora tenía que salir, comenzó a colocarse nerviosa.

-Chieko-chan~ estas lista~?-sin avisar Nagisa abre de golpe la puerta y al verla vestida y toma del brazo y la jala.

Makoto no sabía si sentirse avergonzado o que, estaban todos sus compañeros, sin despegar su vista de ella, incluso ¡Haruka! Eso era demasiado para él.

-Bien jóvenes, están haciendo mucho alboroto, necesito que se retiren~ -Gou comenzó a sacar a toda la gente que había alrededor de la piscina.

Haruka se sintió agradecido, ahora podía ser el único, ENSERIO EL UNICO en que miraría a Makoto, SU MAKOTO, bien eso ultimo sono algo extraño, pero bueno el peliverde es su mejor amigo. Makoto en cambio se sintió agradecido por un lado y por el otro estaba peor ¡HARUKA NO DESPEGABA LA VISTA DE EL! ¿Qué le pasaba?.

Comenzaron a practicar, todo tranquilo, Haruka se quedó flotando como si nada y espero a que le dieran el tiempo de saltar a Makoto, que algo ansioso esperaba su turno. Cuando este último se sumergió, Haruka no perdió tiempo y alcanzo en su nado al peliverde. Ella le quedo mirando algo curioso y más cuando tomo su mano y la atrajo hacia él. Luego le beso. Eso descoloco completamente a Makoto, haciendo que volviera a flote.

-PORQUE HICISTE ESO HARU?!-dice Makoto con lo más alto que sus pulmones pudieron dar.

-Porque quise…-Responde Haruka, encogiéndose de hombros.

Makoto salió de la piscina y volvió a la línea de partida, para intentar hacer su nado desde el principio, frunce el ceño un poco, cuando siente el pitido y se lanza a nadar nuevamente. Haruka, se quedó en la orilla de la piscina viendo como la chica nadaba. Sin darse cuenta se tocó los labios, luego se los lamio.

Habían terminado la práctica y ambos ya iban de camino a casa, solo con la diferencia que Makoto iba completamente rojo y Haruka iba como siempre. Luego de un rato la peliverde se quedó parada y el pelinegro la miro, con la curiosidad en sus ojos, esta se acercó y le robo un beso para luego correr lo que restaba a su casa. Haruka en cambio, un leve carmín adorno su rostro y miro hacia donde había desaparecido la otra.

Cuando Haruka llego a su casa, se tocó nuevamente el labio y suspiro, era su idea o se enamoró de su mejor amigo?, bueno si aparecía normal mañana y algo le comenzara a molestar es eso y si no pasa nada fue porque sus hormonas juveniles no pudieron soportar ver a una fémina como Makoto frente suyo. Se fue pensando eso cuando estaba en la bañera, para luego irse a acostar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Haruka se había metido en el cuarto de baño, directo a la tina, cerró los ojos para relajarse, cuando el sonido de la puerta del baño se abre y unos pasos iban hacia donde estaba el, abrió los ojos y noto esa mano completamente conocida, subió su mirada y Makoto sonreía como siempre, no había rastro de faldas ni nada, era el Makoto de siempre, pero algo extraño estaba en el cuerpo del pelinegro y era que de pronto se colocó nervioso y más cuando el más alto se agacha y le besa. El más bajo se sonroja y se separa del peliverde.

-Porque lo hiciste?-pregunta sonrojado.

-Tú me lo debías de ayer~ incluso por eso no me dejaste llegar a la meta la primera vez-Makoto sonríe divertido mientras le miraba.

-…-Haruka desvía la mirada-_absolutamente…siento algo en mi pecho y creo que…_

-Haru… -Makoto se acerca-es mejor que salgas de la tina que vamos a llegar tarde~

-Eh?... si-Haruka se levanta y toma la mano del más alto, una sensación extraña recorre su cuerpo.

Cuando Haruka estaba haciendo su desayuno, Makoto le miro curioso, en serio porque estaba tan molesto ayer cuando le preguntaban si era prima o cuando le preguntaron el nombre, incluso cuando le dijeron _bella._

-Haru, no te gusto que hablara con los chicos?

-No…-responde el aludido.

-Porque, si no hacían nada?-esa pregunta la hizo por hacerla, más porque quería escuchar que diría el otro, aunque el ya sabía.-Y bien Haru?

-Porque eres mio…-dice levemente sonrojado el más bajo.

-Jajaja~ Haru-Makoto se acerca por la espalda y le abraza, haciendo estremecer al pelinegro-Si aunque hablara con los demás, tu sabes que solo tengo y eh tenido ojos para ti

-No es cierto… o me dirás de Rin…-Haruka bufo, algo molesto, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Makoto lo giro para verle de frente- No digas eso~ además con Rin nunca eh tenido nada~-le besa apasionado.

Haruka le corresponde el beso, pasaron algunos minutos antes de separarse porque el aire le comenzaba a faltar en los pulmones.

-Gracias por cuidarme ayer Haru-le susurra casi encima de los labios.

-No quería que te alejaras idiota…-responde el otro, desviando la mirada, algo apenado.

-jeje-Makoto ríe suave, luego se acerca a su oído-Te amo~ mucho más~ cada día~

-Y-yo igual-Haruka se esconde en el pecho del más alto.

Makoto le abraza un poco más fuerte . Minutos más tarde ambos iban caminando hacia el instituto, el peliverde miraba hacia el frente y el pelinegro iba mirando de reojo al más alto.

-Sabes algo Haru~ -Makoto mira al más bajo y nota que tenía su atención-Que note que te estabas excitando con mi cuerpo femenino~-ríe divertido al ver que el más bajo se sonroja de golpe.

-C-cállate, q-que no es cierto-Haruka, mintió aunque en muy al fondo sabía que Makoto no le había creído y que por eso reía divertido.-Deja de reírte.

-Es que sabes, te mire en todo momento y tu ni cuenta y solo mirabas en un lado~ Haru eres un pervertido-comenzó a reír aún más el más alto.

-bueno a cualquiera le pasaría…-dijo más para sí mismo que para el peliverde.

-Bueno creo que si… aunque yo no te hubiera dado solo un beso y menos en la piscina-dijo Makoto, aunque en broma, pero al notar la cara de Haruka no pudo evitar reírse suavemente.

-Me dices pervertido a mi…y tú eres peor…-responde Haruka, jalando del brazo al más alto.

Makoto le hace un puchero y se deja jalar hasta que llegan al instituto y nota las miradas de todos los de su salón encima, rápidamente se sintió completamente rodeado.

-Tachibana-kun! Tu prima!?-pregunto uno.

-Ah Tachibana-kun~ tu prima es muy linda~ fue una pena no poderla invitar a salir-dice otro.

Makoto escuchaba, algo nervioso y riendo suavemente hablando con los demás alumnos, cuando las chicas del salón se acercan.

-Makoto-kun tu prima es igual de sonriente que tu~ era muy tierna~ -dicen todas al unísono.

-Jeje yo le diré-responde este.

Haruka miro hacia la ventana , frunciendo despacio el ceño, suspira sería un largo día, más que ojala suelten rápido a su Makoto, que quería pasar rato con él, era mucho pedir?.

Makoto llego a su lado y le hizo señas, avisándole que las clases habían comenzado, para luego decirle que en el recreo del almuerzo tendrían tiempo para ellos solos. Al ojiazul le brillaron los ojos de solo escuchar eso. Paso rápido el tiempo cuando se toca la campanilla informando el recreo del almuerzo, así que suben a la azotea y buscan un lugar apartado, donde suelen estar. Al momento de sentarse Makoto no pierde tiempo y se acerca al pelinegro y comenzar a besarle.

-HARU-CHAN~ MAKO-CHAN~!-Nagisa llego en ese momento vociferando sus nombres a todo dar y alertando a los mayores.

-Q-que pasa Nagisa!?-Makoto se separa de golpe y mira su obento.

-Mako-chan~! Llegaste~ -Nagisa se sienta y les mira, sonríe al levantarse –Bueno era para verlos así que me voy nos vemos en la práctica~-desaparece.

Haruka miro la puerta luego sintió algo tibio en sus manos, se sonrojo brusco cuando entrelaza sus dedos con el del mayor y recibir el suave beso.

-Te amo Haru~-susurra Makoto.

-Yo también…-responde Haruka, luego le mira-No vuelvas a terminar siendo mujer o enserio mi suerte de no hacer nada no va a estar conmigo.

-jeje bueno bueno-responde Makoto riendo suave.

Se quedan viendo al cielo y volver a sus clases, pero ellos daban por terminado su día ahí con el cielo y el suave viento, mientras bajaban tomados de la mano. La primavera había comenzado.

-Fin?-

* * *

**Bueno esto... no me maten TT-TT el final me quedo horrendo y no pude escribirlo bien por mis trabajos y casi no tube tiempo en arreglarlo D:**


End file.
